


Through The Night | Misumi Ikaruga x Reader

by sevulent



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevulent/pseuds/sevulent
Summary: Based on a song called Through The Night by IU
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Reader, a3/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Through The Night | Misumi Ikaruga x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song called Through The Night by IU

> _**"Tonight, I'll send the glow of a firefly** _   
>  **_To somewhere near your window_  
>  _It's that I love you,"_ **

It had been a few years since you saw your childhood friend, Misumi. He was the first person you met, that was your age, when you moved into the neighborhood. He had a refreshing personality that always made it easy for you to forget your worries, so whenever he was around, you were always smiling.

Although you were aware of the situation with his family, you tried your best to make it better for him, as he always did for you. Supporting him along the way and reassuring him that you were there for him.   
  


So when you found out that he went missing all of a sudden, your heart shattered, leaving nothing but the fragments of your memories with him. You visited his house every so often to ask his little brother, Madoka, if he had been found yet or if there was any attempt in searching for him. But much to your disappointment, he told you that his parents made no attempt to look for him any further, they didn't even seem to care that Misumi went missing.

He gave you no choice but to move on, but you promised yourself not to forget him. The boy who was unloved by his family, but cherished by you. You always wore the golden butterfly hair clip he gave you on your 13th birthday, the sides appeared to look like triangles, a reminder of his obsession with them, the thought of it made you smile.

You hoped one day you would see him again, praying every night that he was safe and sound, that he would find happiness in the things or people he loved. You knew that no one could replace him, his spot in your heart remained and it would until the day you breathed your last breath. A recollection of your dear friend.

> _**"Just like the letters on the sand,  
>  Where waves were,  
> I feel you disappear  
> To a far off place,** _   
>  _**I always miss you..."** _

Misumi always kept you in his mind. Although his childhood wasn't the best, the only good thing he remembered about it was his grandfather and you. In his pocket, he had a photo of the two of you together during your 13th birthday, when you wore the butterfly clip he gave you that day. 

One day, he learned that photos could mean many things to a person, it stored memories, precious ones, and the one he always kept was no different. Every time he looked at it, he replayed the memories in his mind, remembering the days where you two smiled like nothing else in the world mattered.

You took his hand and he kept you close. You smiled at him like he was your world.

He often wondered where you were now, how you were, and if you were happy. He wondered how you looked. You were both the same age now, you must have grown into a fine lady by now, living your life the way you wanted it to be.

That's how you were. Strong-willed, beautiful, and determined. Unwavering even underneath the cumulonimbus clouds that rained on your life, grey skies that tried to dim your light did nothing to dull it. He liked that about you. He liked everything about you.

  
. . .

It stunned him when he saw you in a local flower shop one day, through the glass windows, sorting a vase of flowers and wrapping them up with pink felt paper. A familiar, golden, butterfly hair clip rested on your head. Mixed emotions welled up within him, a mixture of sadness, joy, curiosity, and fear. 

Sadness at how the years seemed to make it seem like you're both strangers now. Him, standing across the street, staring at you like you were strangers with a history, with you unaware of his eyes on you as you worked.

Joy. Oh, how he had missed seeing you smile. Just look how much you've grown! You were no longer that little girl he would play with at the park, the one he would go triangle hunting with. You looked content with your life and you worked a job he knew you were enjoying.  
  
Curiosity. So much had changed about you, he wondered how you've been doing through the years. Your [hair color] hair was now cut short, touching your shoulders and swishing with every move you made. The light blue dress you loved to wear was now replaced with a white button-up shirt with a dark blue vest to pair, and a dark blue skirt that went past your knees, black stockings underneath, and red one-inch heels. Your smile never changed, they were still genuine as you greeted your customers. 

Fear. What would you say if you saw him again? Would you be mad at the fact that he left you behind without a word? Would you be sad? Would you be disappointed? Would you reject him if he said he wanted to be friends again? Do you even want him in his life anymore?

> **_"All the words in my heart,  
>  I can't show them all to you,  
> But it's that I love you,"_ **

All his friends in the Mankai seemed to notice his sudden change of mood when he returned home, Tenma had pointed it out first. Misumi knew better than to hide anything from them, they helped him after all. 

So Misumi told them about you. Other than his grandfather, you were the only other memory he enjoyed from his childhood. He told them about the day you moved in, your personality, your 13th birthday, and how good you were to him. He told them with a smile on his face and it made them smile too. Although some of them may not admit it, they liked seeing their troupe mate this happy.

But his smile faltered a little when he told them about how he hadn't seen you in so long, about all the emotions he felt when he saw you in a local flower shop again but didn't approach you.

"The local flower shop in Veludo Way? Are you talking about one of the clerks there?" Tsumugi asked curiously, looking back at the photo again, "What was the name again..?"

"[Name], right?" Tenma said, recalling the times he would visit that particular flower shop with Tsumugi.  
  
"You know her?" Misumi asked.

"Sort of. She's the kind young lady who would always help us out whenever we would visit," The blue-haired man smiled, "She's very gentle and kind, I can understand why you're friends."

"If you miss her so much, why don't you just visit her?" Yuki asked, looking up from his cup of pudding. 

Misumi frowned sadly, "I'm scared..."

"Scared? Why?" Muku inquired.

"I ran away without letting her know. She must be really mad at me because I didn't tell her," He explained.

"Well that's your problem," Yuki deadpanned.

"Uh, I don't think that's very encouraging, Yukki..." Kazunari chuckled nervously. "But 'Sumi! You don't have to feel sad, just say the word and we'll help you out!"

"And what do you plan to do?" Tenma raised a brow at the blonde art student curiously, simultaneously hoping it wouldn't be anything ridiculous.

"Okay, so first we'll..."

❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ 

The summer sun touched the floors of the local flower shop you worked in, the flowers that sat in their pots almost obediently basked in their daily dose of sunlight, making you unconsciously smile as you watered them. Your boss was currently sorting out some inventory at the back, leaving you to tend to the front while she was busy.

  
The sound of a ringing bell echoed through the shop, you quickly turned your head to the customer, stopping when you meet a pair of familiar amethyst eyes.

"Tenma-kun, welcome! You aren't with Tsumugi-san today?" You asked, taking your place near the counter next to him. 

"Something came up, so he couldn't go. He did ask me to pick his stuff up though," He said, looking around before taking off his sunglasses.

"Right, your orders, they arrived yesterday. I'll go pick them up from the back," You smiled, turning around and disappearing from the back door. 

For a moment, Tenma glanced back at the window where some of the Summer Troupe members peeked from, only to turn back around when he heard the florist's footsteps return from the back room.

"Here you go," You handed him the packages that had been waiting for him and Tsumugi, all wrapped up carefully with bubble wrap, "This one is the Bonsai kit you ordered and this one is Tsumugi-san's. I wrapped it twice along with the gardening gloves he pre-ordered."

"Thanks," He said, "Oh, and by the way, there's a favor I wish to ask of you. I'm not as good with flowers as Tsumugi-san, you see, I was hoping for some advice."

You smiled, understanding what he meant, "Ah, are you planning to give flowers to someone?"

"Actually, I'm helping a friend out," He said, "He wanted to reunite with someone he hasn't seen in a really long time. Although it's been a while, he really hasn't forgotten her, you know?"

"Hmm," You crossed your arms and placed an index finger against your lip in deep thought, "What kind of relationship did they have?"

"Um, childhood friends, I guess?"

"Oh!" Your eyes widened a fraction, "I see, then I suggest he gets them these..." You led him to a different part of the flower shop and showed him a vase filled with bright pink flowers, their petals crinkling together beautifully as if they had just bloomed. She took a single flower from the vase and handed it to him.

"This is a carnation flower. A carnation flower generally means Fascination or Love. However, their meanings vary with color too. A pink carnation means 'I'll never forget you'..." You took another flower from the vase and held it close to you, your eyes suddenly clouding with emotion when you remembered something.

Tenma observed you for a while, putting on a curious expression as he tilted his head, "Is everything alright?"

"A-Ah, it's nothing," You smiled apologetically, "I just remembered something."

"If you're sure," He muttered, "Alright, can I get two of these, then?"

You nodded as you took two of the pink carnations and tied them together with a pink ribbon to match. You then placed the packages inside a bag to make it easier for him before handing him the flowers. Tenma then thanked you before leaving.

> _**"All the words,  
>  In my heart,  
> I can't show them all to you,  
> But, it's that I love you..."** _

The bell rang once again, making you look up from your work on the cashier counter. A boy with light pink hair looked around curiously, his baby blue eyes meeting yours as he approached the counter.

You smiled and welcomed him, "Welcome! Is there anything I can help you with?"

"A-Ahm, y-yes!" He stammered, "I was actually looking for some flowers, but um... there's so much, I don't really know what to get."

"Is it for a special occasion? Or are you going to give them to someone?" You asked.

"I-I'm going to give them to someone," He replied, "I actually want to g-give it to my f-first crush." A deep blush was evident on his face, his ears burning red at his revelation.

You giggled at how adorable he was before exiting the counter, "Please follow me, then."

He followed you to a row of vases with flowers of the same kind, but with different colors, "These are lilacs. Their meanings differ by their color, like any other flower. White Lilacs symbolize purity and innocence, Violet means spirituality, magenta means love and passion" You stopped in front of a transparent blue vase where a bunch of light purple lilacs sat prettily.

  
"Lilac, the color for which the flower is named, is a light purple that symbolizes first love," You took a flower from the vase for him to hold, "It's perfect to give to your first crush or even childhood crush."

"I-It's so pretty!" He said, sniffing the flower gently before smiling, "I'll take two of these, please!"

"Alright, do you want them wrapped?"

"No need! Just a ribbon would do."

You nodded and tied the two Lilac flowers together with a purple ribbon. The boy thanked you profusely, paying before leaving with a spring in his step.

Moments later, the bell rang again.

"Welcome!" You turned to the new customer. A boy that could easily be mistaken for a girl with the way he was dressed. His amber eyes staring straight at you the moment he stepped in. 

"Hello," He greeted with a small, reserved smile, "I want to buy some flowers."

Straight to the point, he was. You nodded, "What kind, sir? Is it for a special occasion?"

"Just for a... _good friend_ ," He replied, "Is there anything you can recommend?"

"For a friend..." You thought deeply for a moment, tapping your foot patiently until an idea popped into your head, "Ah! Right this way, sir!"

  
You led him to a vase closer to the cashier, filled with purple flowers with a unique shape, and yellow patches within it, "These are called Irises. They're rather full of rich meanings and can convey deep sentiments when given as a gift. They can mean faith, hope, wisdom. But depending on their color, they bear additional meanings as well. They can also mean 'Your friendship means a lot to me'." You explained.

"They're unique..." He muttered, admiring the delicately grown flowers before nodding at you, "I'll take them."You gave him a small smile, "How many? And do you want them wrapped?"

"Just two, and you don't have to wrap them."

You immediately got to work, tying the flowers together with a ribbon and handing him his receipt. The boy spared another curious glance at you before leaving.

The rest of the morning was spent watering the flowers in the shop until another customer came in signaled by the ring of the bell. 

You turned around from the roses you were watering and saw a blonde boy with a hat perched on his head as a cobalt blue jacket hung loosely over his shoulders. He donned a white sweater with the words "three" printed three times, stylish ripped jeans, and a pair of cobalt blue shoes.

"Yo! Are you the florist here?" He asked with a cheerful greeting. He radiated a bright energy that somehow reminded you of someone.

"Welcome, sir. And yes, I'm one of the florists who work here," You placed down your watering can and walked towards him, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yup! I'm here to buy some flowers, but I don't really know what to give," He said casually, looking around the shop and surveying the flowers that had been carefully watered and cared for.

"Um, for who are you giving it to? Is it for a special occasion?" You asked.

"Oh, well it's kinda complicated you see..." He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck, his eyes cast down, "I had an argument with a friend of mine, she's actually my crush, and I wanted to give her something special to apologize."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," You frowned sympathetically, "Well..." 

You asked him to wait for a while before turning around and rushing to a corner in the shop before returning with some flowers, two of different kinds. "These," You started, showing him a couple of grape-colored flowers clustered together in a bell-shape, "Are called hyacinths. They mean 'I am sorry, please forgive me'," You then showed him a small bouquet of tinier flowers tied together with a blue ribbon, "While these are called Forget-me-nots, they symbolize a lot of things, but they also mean True Love, or memories, even growing affection between two people."

"Wow, these look really good! You think she'd like them?" He asked reluctantly, taking the hyacinths in his hands and admiring them.

You looked down at the flowers with a small smile, "Yeah... I think she would."

Kazunari inspected the expression on her face, one that made it clear to him that she looked like she was missing someone. It confirmed to him that it wasn't just his friend that was missing someone. 

"I'll take it!" His sudden enthusiasm caused you to flinch, surprising you.

"O-Oh! That's good then! Shall I wrap it up for you?" You asked, your lips curving up into a small smile when you saw the bright look on his face.

"Just tie it together with a ribbon, please. Thanks," He grinned.

You nodded, placing the flowers gently on the counter before

pulling out and cutting a ribbon from one of the drawers, tying the hyacinths together. After printing out the receipt, you gave him the flowers before bidding him goodbye.

> _**"Just like the letters on the sand  
>  Where waves were,  
> I feel you'll disappear  
> To a far off place  
> I miss you again and I miss you more..."** _

The day was about to end. The sun was beginning to sink on the horizon. You were beginning to fix everything up and prepare for the last couple of hours. You were surprised to hear the bell ring as the door was opened since you rarely got customers during that time of the day, however, you were more surprised at who came in.

"Tenma-kun?"

He smiled at you before handing you a couple of pink carnations, "Here, for you."

"O-Oh! Um..." You hesitantly took the carnations from him, looking confused, "What-What is this about?"

"Someone wanted me to give it to you," He replied, "I gotta go now. See you!"

Tenma was gone before you could ask who it was from.

You admired the pink carnations and the perfectly tied ribbon you created with honest confusion written all over your face. You perked up once again when the door opened, this time, revealing the same pink-haired boy that came in earlier not too long after Tenma arrived.

"Here you go," He smiled shyly, handing you a couple of Lilacs, "A delivery for you."

"F-For me? But who- hey, wait!"

The boy was crazy fast when he ran out of the shop, you were unable to catch up to him, or even ask him a question. 

You stared at the Lilacs, meaning First Love. Was someone trying to tell you something?

Not even a moment later, the bell rang again. You looked up, seeing a boy in pink Lolita clothing, same green hair, same amber eyes, the same boy from earlier.

Now you were genuinely confused.

"Here, for you," He gave you the Irises he had ordered earlier. "Someone asked me to give it to you."

"Oh, um, thank you, but who's sending these? Weren't these for yo-"

"Just wait."

"Huh?"

That was all he said before leaving. You found it utterly weird, he was the only person who had answered you, but as glad as you were for receiving a reply, it didn't satisfy you in the slightest.

You sighed, sitting on the chair you placed in front of the counter, admiring the flowers you held in your hands with only curiosity and confusion. You had a feeling there was something up and you weren't sure about how to feel about it.

Just then, the door opened again.

"Delivery for Miss [last name]!" The blonde boy from earlier had returned with a large smile. He didn't wait for you to stand up to greet him, instead, he bowed and handed you the hyacinths he bought earlier. "For you?"

"...A-Another one?" Reluctantly, you took the flowers again. 

"Wait!" Just as he was about to leave, you grabbed the boy's arm desperately, hoping to receive an answer from him that would answer your questions.

"Who are these from?" You asked.

However, the boy only smiled genuinely. He looked somewhat proud and excited about whatever was going on and it confused the girl more.

"You'll see. Just wait."

The same reply. You didn't stop him anymore when he walked out the door, instead, you sat back down and stared at the flowers gathered in your hands.

_Pink carnations, Lilacs, Irises, Hyacinths..._

You were so deep in thought that you barely noticed the bell ringing as the door opened. You quickly stood up from your seat and swiftly turned around to greet the new customer.

"Welcome! Is there-" 

You were shaken to the core that you had almost dropped the flowers in your hands. You clutched them tightly to your chest, your heart wavering at the sight of familiar orange eyes that matched the burning sky above.

Almost nothing changed about him, the way he smiled was still just as bright as the day he welcomed you into the neighborhood. Purple locks still framed his face, and a triangle earring was now pierced into the lobe of his ear. 

You couldn't take your eyes off him, or even spare a glance at the small bouquet of forget-me-nots.

"I-I..." There was a small crack in your voice as you slowly approached him, while he remained on his place. He could see the way your hands trembled and he could feel himself getting nervous the longer he stayed.

"M-Misumi?"

His smile widened when you spoke his name. 

"Hello, [Name]..."

You were scared, scared that when you tried to wipe the tears that blurred your vision, he would disappear in a second.

You looked back down at the flowers...

The pink carnations...

_I'll never forget you._

The lilacs...

_First Love._

The irises...

_Your friendship means a lot to me._

The hyacinths...

_I'm sorry, please forgive me._

Slowly, he reached the bouquet of flowers he held towards you.

The forget-me-nots...

 _Memories_.

> _**"In my diary,** _
> 
> _**All the words  
>  I can't show them all to you,  
> It's that I love you..."** _

There was so much Misumi wanted to tell you, but he didn't know how to say it. Luckily for him, he was always better at showing than telling.

Your shaky hand slowly reached towards the bouquet of flowers, your fingers brushing against each other ever so slightly, confirming to you that he was real, that he wasn't just a figment of your imagination.

"You're back..." You gave him a small, close-eyed smile as the tears finally slipped down your rosy cheeks, "You're actually back."

"I'm home, [Name]," He grinned. 

You stepped closer to him, hesitantly wrapped your hands around him. Misumi returned the gesture as he enveloped you in a warm embrace, holding you tight against his chest.

"Welcome home, Misumi," You smiled, holding back choked sobs.

> **_"Tonight, I'll send the glow of a firefly_ **   
>  **_To somewhere near your window,_ **   
>  **_It's that..._ I love you _..."_**

**[UNEDITED]**


End file.
